La elegancia se transformo en gato
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Eso no podia estar sucediendo. Era una pesadilla. Chunta con adorables orejas y cola atigrada. Al subir sus manos a su cabeza, se dio cuenta del terror. Las orejas en su cabeza y sus peludas como suaves patas. ¡Dos gatos! Eso nunca iba a ser buena señal cuando tenías a un seductor como Chunta que utilizaba aquel polvo que nublaba sus sentidos de gato. Estúpido y sensual Chunya.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**¡Al fin! Pude terminar de escribir este escrito que ya les debía desde hace tiempo que les hice una pregunta en especial:**

**¿Leyeron el especial de Takato-neko?**

**Porque se algo así se va a tratar el capitulo de este día. Sólo que le agregue una sorpresita extra su realmente espero que lo disfruten porque va a estar bien bueno. Fue un tanto difícil terminar de escribirlo porque estaba pensando en varias ideas para otros fics que al fin el día de hoy, pude terminar este.**

**¡Es el momento que la era de los gatos nos invada!**

**Si aún no han leído el capitulo que mencionó. ¡Aún tienen tiempo! Es bastante bueno.**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Dakaretai Otoko 1-i ni Odosarete Imasu no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hashigo Sakurabi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Takato Saijou tenía un ligero trauma con esa pesadilla donde era un mitad humano y mitad gato. Donde Chunta se aprovechaba de aquel polvo que enloqueció sus sentidos. Incluso tenía miedo de aquellos gatos negros cada vez que pasaba por alguna calle. No era que pensará que traían mala suerte, eran absurdas aquellas supersticiones pero con sólo recordar ese sueño y que en algún momento volvería a verse como un gato. Era algo que no quería. Prácticamente había sido abusado por parte de su querido Chunta, para su desgracia, había disfrutado mucho de ello.

Estúpidos sentidos que fueron silenciados y seducidos por el maldito bastardo de Chunta, odiaba que fuera tan fácil de seducir cuando ese ángel calenturiento aparecía. Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, tenía miedo de que volvía aparecer ese sueño.

O eso era lo que creía en esa vez que despertó y vio a Chunta con orejas junto con una cola de color naranja con varias frangas negras, le miraba con amabilidad e incluso había empezó acariciar su cabeza para empezar a ronronear. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces, tuvo que esconderse debajo de las cobijas y querer empezar a pellizcar sus brazos cuando se dio cuenta de algo más, tenía sus usuales manos peludas, subió sus manos a su cabeza para tocar esas orejas peludas y sentir como su cola se movía de un lado a otro.

Eso era una broma. ¿No es así? Eso no debería estar sucediendo.

**-¿Takato-nya?**

Totaka-chan gritó asustado. Cubrió su cuerpo con las sábanas antes de empezar a rodar por la cama y caer al piso donde cayó en su cadera y empezó a doler un poco el golpe. Eso no podía estar pasando, eso no tenía porque estar repitiéndose. Pero al quitar las sábanas de su rostro y ver a Chunta sonreirle con alegría mientras movía su cola atigrada de un lado a otro, ver como esas orejas peludas se movían con bastante interés. Le confirmó que regresó una vez más a ese extraño mundo donde era normal ver a humanos como gatos.

**-Chunya** -Lloriqueba.**\- Dime que esto es un sueño**

**-Es un sueño Takato-nya**

**-¿Me estas diciendo lo que quiero escuchar?**

**-Si** -Sonrió pero se preocupó cuando Totaka sólo se hizo ovillo.**\- ¿Takato-nya? ¡Takato-nya!**

Lo último que recuerda fue ver a Chunta llegar a su lado para cargarlo y llevarlo a la cama. Al parecer, se había desmayado.

**.o.**

Al despertar, a Takato le llegó un aroma bastante agradable. Su estómago empezó a rugir hambriento y salió un tanto temeroso para explorar el lugar. En el piso se encontraban bastantes juguetes, en algunas esquinas se encontraban algunos afiladores de uñas. Al llegar a la sala, se dio cuenta de varias revistas, se sonrojo violentamente al ver que Chunta y él eran los protagonistas de aquellas imágenes. Donde las miradas seductoras de ambos eran las más solicitadas por las mujeres y donde eran la pareja famosa de gatos.

**-Me alegra que ya despertaste, estaba preocupado **-Habló Chunta a sus espaldas.**\- ¿Quieres comer?**

Takato asintio lentamente. Frente a él, apareció un plato de comida. Era atún y varias cosas más, sin dudar, empezó a comer para satisfacer su hambre. Chunta veía con una sonrisa para sentarse a su lado. Una vez que sacio su hambre se relamio los bigotes antes de empezar a pasar sus patas y sus orejas. Como todo gato elegante. Chunta miraba atentamente hasta que sonrió y abrazo al mismo por la cintura, empezó a ronronear para tranquilizar a Takato.

Empezó acariciar sus orejas para ver como Totaka se sonrojaba y bajaba un poco la guardia. Sentía sus instintos ser nublados por algo, se sentía un poco mareado pero un poco nervioso. No fue hasta que se dio cuenta que a un lado de el se encontraba aquel polvo que había nublado sus instintos la vez pasada. Quiso soltar una mala palabra pero al sentir como besaban sus mejillas como su cuello, era imposible empezar a soltar unos cuantos gemidos.

**-Takato-nya** -Dijo Chunta un tanto exitado.**\- Te quiero**

**-Chunya** -Jadeo necesitado, frotaba sus piernas, sentía como empezaba a molestarle el pantalón.**\- No lo hagas**

**-Pero se que lo quieres** -Empezó a masajear el trasero de Takato para empezar a meter sus manos.**\- Se que lo necesitas, suenas como una gata en celo**

El polvo para gato empezaba a inundar con su aroma en lugar. Nublaba los instintos de ambos, jadeos y gemidos. Se sentían necesitados, así fue hasta que Takato sintió una fuerte mordida a su cuello y sentir como Chunta se acomodaba para montarlo. Si, ambos lo necesitaban.

Era la sexta vez del día que lo estaban haciendo. Takato se encontraba de rodillas, ocultando un poco su rostro en el sillón y sintiendo como Chunta entraba en el una vez más. Dolía, el miembro de los gatos tenía pequeñas espinas para estimular a su pareja y valla que lo estaba logrando. No sabía ya cuántas veces se había venido pero su vientre se encontraba pegajoso. Su interior estaba lleno del simiente que Chunta se había encargado de dejar.

Sentía que en algún momento iba a explotar. Se sentía lleno, se sentía tan hipnotizado que no podian evitar besarse y volver a empezar con el muy necesario apareo. Sentir como Chunta jalaba un poco su cola para hacerlo enloquecer y volver a morder su cuello para dejarlo quieto.

**-Te quiero tanto Takato-nya** -Repetía Chunta.**\- Tu interior sólo es mío** -Decía un tanto urgido mientras seguía moviendo sus caderas en un frenético arremetida.**\- Si fuera posible, dejaría mi semilla para tener unos adorables niños** -Soltó una risita.**\- Pero siendo Takato, siempre te voy a querer**

Chunta tocó su vientre un tanto hinchado. Takato no pudo evitar sonrojarse y soltar otro Jadeo cuando lo sintió llenarlo una vez más. Se dejó caer cansado mientras lo sentía salir. Miro atento a Chunta, era un gato tan sensual. Sus mejillas se calentaron intentaba recuperar la respiración.

**-Yo también te quiero Chunta **-Murmuraba.

**.o.**

Cerró los ojos cansados, quería descansar. Cuando sintió como lo movían de un lado a otro, abrió los ojos un tanto molesto. La luz del sol pegaba a sus ojos y su cuerpo se sentía un tanto frío. Algo le incomodaba en el trasero pero lo den ser. Se movió perezoso para escuchar una risita. Abrió los ojos y noto la mirada de Chunta.

Takato sonrió antes de acercarse al cuerpo contrario para bostezar y volver a dormir. Cuando se dio cuenta, se levantó un tanto asustado para caer al piso y volverse a golpear las caderas. Se sobo un tanto adolorido para ver a Chunta que lo miraba con confusión.

**-¡Maldito gato pervertido! **-Grito molesto.**\- Ultima vez que me haces eso**

**-¿Gato?**

Totaka subió sus manos a su cabeza para sentir que sólo tenía su cabello, miro sus piernas y brazos. Toco su espalda. ¿Otra vez ese maldito sueño? Lloriqueo un tanto molesto y adolorido. Sintió los brazos de Chunta que lo cargaba y lo ayudaba a sentarse en la cama. Vio el rostro de su amante para verlo sonreír mientras besaba sus mejillas.

**-Lo lamento** -Totaka se disculpó un tanto avergonzado.**\- Parece que sólo fue un sueño**

**-Creo que ahora entiendo porque empezaste a ronronear **-Chunta le dijo en tono de burla.**\- Vamos, hay que tomarnos un baño antes de irnos a trabajar**

Totaka-chan asintio para caminar juntos. Los besos y las caricias empezaron. Chunta le dejo que preparaba el agua para hacer algunas cosas antes. En su celular varios vídeos sobre Takato, varias fotos. Entró a una página de Internet sobre cosas eróticas para ver una curiosa diadema con orejas negras junto con una cola negra y cierto accesorio para montarlo en un lugar en especial. No pudo evitar emocionarse que en un momento iba a llegar su pedido especial.

**-Si Takato-san quiere ser un gato, entonces podrá ser un gato**

Soltó una risita antes de dejar su celular en la mesa y caminar con dirección al baño. Takato se sintió un tanto raro, un presentimiento raro había tenido. Dejo de pensar en eso cuando sintio un par de manos tallar su espalda, una conversacion tranquila habia empezado junto con Chunta. Realmente, no sabía lo que muy pronto esperaría y Chunta, realmente ya esperaba ese momento.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Me han estado preguntando donde leo el manga de Otoko. Así que les diré que leo los capítulos en la página de tumangaonline o tmofans. No es por hacerle publicidad a la página pero es el único lugar donde pude encontrar hasta 24 capitulos más unos capítulos extras en español. Tengo otra página, la cual no recuerdo su nombre pero ahí es donde veo que capitulos saldrán. Y para desgracia de todos, se encuentran en japonés.**

**Y debo decir que saldrán unos muuuuy buenos. La relación entre nuestros dos hombres deseados, seguir a creciendo.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Viernes 22 de Marzo de 2019**


End file.
